Two Wholes Of One Whole
by Lynn Heartnet
Summary: Cecil insists that he's fine, that Carlos being stranded in the desert is unfortunate but he is not worried nor upset! The rest of the town clearly disagrees with this, but what does Carlos think? Fluff set after Episode 50.


**Characters kept vague for all your imagination and head canon needs. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Cecil arrived at home after a long day at work, he was greeted-not with texts apologizing for forgetting to be home on time, or the sounds of _Star Trek _being marathoned-but by a semi-sentient green sludge that was currently attempting to escape the kitchen sink.

It seemed that The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Live In Your Home had put it there, and though normally Cecil would simply tame the sludge with songs by Lita Ford and off-brand Oreos, tonight he ignored the new addition to his kitchen and made his way to the couch he had been sleeping on for the past two months or so.

Leading experts would not recommend sleeping on a couch for a long period of time, not only is it terrible for your back but it also loosens your territorial hold over the bedroom. Despite this, Cecil had refused to sleep in his...in _their _bed since the incident.

Well that wasn't entirely true, he'd made attempts. All of them resulted in restless nights spent staring at the ceiling. It wasn't like he was crying into the pillows that smelled so much like Carlos, he'd only cried the first night and then moved on. He had his life to get back to, and so did Carlos. That wasn't to say he wasn't sad, or that he didn't miss his boyfriend. Only that he refused to mope.

The couch was covered in a thick blanket, which Cecil tossed to the ground for the time being before stretching out over the plush bit of furniture.

His phone didn't seem to be spontaneously igniting or developing legs while simultaneously attempting to escape at the moment, so he checked his email to kill a bit of time.

Immediately he groaned as he saw the multitude of emails bearing concerned subject lines. On a better day he might have ignored them, but tonight he read through each one.

_Just hope you're holding up okay, seeing as Carlos isn't back yet and...well I just noticed what day it is!_

_You're not looking so good lately, if you need any help or support..._

_I heard about this ancient hermit who knows things about minor teleportation and while he's never successfully teleported a human before I'm sure he could at least try to help Carlos..._

_Just wanted to check in because I know it's your anniversary and what with the scientist gone and all..._

It was not in his nature to be frustrated with those who have good intentions, but Cecil couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of annoyance at the concern. Then the annoyance turned to remorse which turned to loneliness. He blamed the service delivering random emotions.

Email wasn't a suitable distraction anymore, so instead he turned his attention to finding the Tourniquet website again. He didn't know why he was still checking to see if he could get reservations, he'd only inquired at first because Carlos had called and said he was making progress on his latest escape attempt and Cecil had been foolish enough to hope maybe he'd be home in time. Of course a scientist is never home on time, everyone knows that.

Three times he was redirected to the Applebees website, but he'd stopped paying attention.

Carlos should be calling any minute now, Cecil always waited for him to call because for some reason making calls past the limit of his dimension usually caused his phone to bite him and then run away screaming. Yes, Carlos should be calling soon as he usually called at this time and considering the date he might actually call early so why was he already late...?

Cecil left his phone on the couch, the ringer turned up loud so he could hear it if anything changed. Then he made his way to the bedroom, passing a casual glance over the trophy that Carlos kept on the nightstand by his side of the bed. He opened the closet and quickly pushed past his work and casual clothes (along with a few of Carlos's) to where he kept his best most formal outfits.

He choose his best tunic and the furry pants that so clearly went with it (_because, Carlos, Night Vale is fifty years ahead of the fashion trends ever since those designers came from the future to warn us about the dangers of corduroy_) and changed slowly. He stood in front of the mirror, which was of course covered, and pretended to fix his hair. Then he quickly made his way back to the couch to await his phone call.

Minutes passed and Cecil's eyelids drooped.

Half an hour later when he was asleep on the couch in his best clothes like a prom girl that got stood up, the phone began to ring frantically. Quite literally frantically as all phones are capable of emotion.

Cecil answered, stifling a yawn and stuttering uncharacteristically. "C-Carlos?"

"Cecil."

"Happy anniversary." Cecil smiled. "One full year, which means we are officially eligible for a free round of bowling at Teddy William's Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex...though I suppose you having almost died there sort of kills the fun...and..." Cecil trailed off, for once the voice of Night Vale was at a loss for words. "...I'm wearing the same outfit."

"I thought you might be. It's a shame I can't see it. We could video chat, if you'd like." Carlos replied.

"No, talking is...its fine." Cecil curled up, against the arm of the couch. "You didn't get into any trouble today did you? Your call was later than usual."

"Well actually that's what I wanted to talk about tonight, you see I didn't call you until now because I was busy thinking about a scientific problem." Carlos explained.

"Oh?" Cecil smiled, he lived for the moments when he had no idea what Carlos was talking about. It was in those moments that Carlos sounded the most enthusiastic and happy.

"You see there's a study that proves that couples share similar patterns of brainwave activity." Carlos began. "Not only that, but your brain starts to become dependent on your partner for instance one person will always remember the schedule and planned events while the other deals with more social or emotional skills. So when the two partners are separated it's not uncommon for them to feel like they're losing their mind because in a way they are."

"Go on." Cecil said, which is what he usually said when Carlos talked science.

"So when I feel like I'm losing my mind being stuck out here unable to listen to your show or wake up next to you, it's normal." Carlos sighed. "And we don't need to feel like there's something wrong with missing each other. We're not two halves that make a whole, that's true. We are our own people. However, who says two wholes can't make a bigger whole?"

"Carlos..."

"I know we've been acting really strong and all, but I miss you Cecil." Carlos admitted. "A scientist is not always fine."

Cecil opened his mouth to protest, but thought back to a time when Carlos insisted he was imperfect even as Cecil assumed that he was perfection personified. He remembered how he learned that everyone is imperfect and that he preferred imperfection and he thought that maybe a scientist could not always be perfect or fine.

"But...you're fine now?"

"Yes, I'm always fine when I'm talking to you."

"Oh...oh that's...that's neat, Carlos." Cecil blushed. "And...I miss you too."

"Your old intern has been texting me to let me know that. Apparently the whole town is trying to send you food and help you with chores because you're incapable of taking care of yourself without me." Carlos chuckled.

"Well I thought I was capable of taking care of myself." Cecil replied. "Until now. Now I am...not so sure."

"We're still two whole people." Carlos reminded him. "Just missing our other whole person. And that's fine."

"I suppose I should listen to the wise counsel of a scientist."

"Well you have work tomorrow and I better get back to this breakthrough I had." Cecil seemed to be able to hear Carlos smiling. "I love you. Promise me you won't sleep on the couch tonight."

"I love you too." Cecil yawned. "I will try."

"Goodnight, Cecil."

"Goodnight, Carlos, goodnight."


End file.
